Teenage Moms Club
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: SEQUEL TO READY FOR THIS! Loliver&Jiley. Lily and Oliver are beginning their new life together while Miley goes through a pregnancy. While the two go to a special school together, they realize they're just new members of the Teenage Moms Club
1. Because You Loved Me

"You're joking me, right?" Jake asked, looking near hysterics.

"No, Jake, I'm not," Miley said, starting to look angry.

"Jake, dude, calm down," Oliver began.

"Your girlfriend isn't telling you she's _pregnant!" _

"Jake," Oliver said simply, pointing to the baby carrier he was holding. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so maybe she did, but…but…AH!"

"Look, I know this is gonna be hard, but you've gotta stop fighting it!" Lily said in a firm yet gentle voice.

"I know," Jake sighed. "I'm sorry for reacting like that, Miles."

"It's all right," Miley smiled. She hugged him tightly before turning to Lily.

"We've got to get going, it's almost midnight."

"Wait, why are you taking Lily with you?" Oliver asked.

"Because, donut, you aren't allowed to see me on the day of the wedding until the actual wedding part!"

"Oh," he said lamely. "Right."

Lily looked as though she was going to pass out. Oliver's parents were watching after the twins during the ceremony, but only because Miley was the maid of honor and Jake was the best man.

"Miley!" she squeaked. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can."

"You're right. I can."

"Exactly."

"Who am I kidding? NO I CAN'T!"

"LILY! CALM DOWN! YOU'RE MORE HYPED UP THEN UNCLE EARL AFTER THE CAKE FACTORY INCIDENT OF 1999!"

"I don't wanna know," Lily said wryly. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"I know," Miley agreed. Her bridesmaid's dress was a deep red, floor length silk dress that was tight on top and flowy at the bottom. With a squared neckline and one inch straps, Miley looked gorgeous with her long brown hair curled and shimmery gold eye shadow accenting her eyes.

She grinned at Lily, who looked gorgeous in her wedding dress. The top was tight bodice, beaded with silvery patterns. It flowed to a rather poofy white skirt made of several layers of chiffon. Lily's makeup was done beautifully, and there was barely any. Her hair was in big barrel curls and a gorgeous tiara held on her veil.

"Are we ready for this?" Lily whispered to her best friend. Miley immediately knew she was talking about her and Oliver, being ready for marriage.

"Of course you are," Miley replied with a soft smile. "You love each other more then anything. I know you can do this. You'll be a real family."

Lily grinned. "Let's rock n' roll."

Miley set out to the doors of the church first, as she and Jake had to walk before Lily did. Oliver was already standing next to the minister, looking as though he was about to hurl. In his plain black tuxedo, he looked dashing, and he smiled nervously at the bridal party.

Jackson was walking down with Lily's friend Randy on his arm, beaming at her like an idiot. Randy shook her blonde curls at him and had to yank herself from his arm when they reached the end of the aisle.

Next came Oliver's brother Chris, walking with Randy's sister Stevie, and then Lily's cousin Patrick with her family friend Genesee. Last but not least were Jake and Miley, followed by Robbie Ray and the bride herself.

Oliver gasped shakily and whispered, "Beautiful."

Jake clapped a hand over his shoulder to keep him steady as Robbie Ray declared that he would be giving Lily away. Lily handed Miley her bouquet before holding Oliver's hands tightly in both of hers.

"Do you, Lily Rose Truscott, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said confidently, a watery smile on her face.

"And do you, Oliver Oscar Oken, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Oliver said firmly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver swept Lily into his arms in a searing kiss while everyone clapped and cheered. Miley looked around the kissing couple to Jake, who bit his lip and beamed at her. She clapped joyously, still keeping her eyes on Jake's and not tearing them away as they walked back down the aisle.

"Hello, Mrs. Oken," Miley greeted as they all got ready for their pictures.

"Why hello there," Lily laughed.

"Lily Oken," Oliver sighed with a grin. "Now I could get used to that."

"You're gonna have to," Lily joked.

"Lily, Oliver! I want you right here for the pictures!"

The two of them went up, did their poses, and were soon joined by their bridal parties.

One was taken of Lily and the girls, all holding up their dressed to their knees and making "oh my!" faces. Another of the girls was taken of them all gasping as she held out her ring with a coy smile. Then Miley and Lily took a few, hugging, joking, and laughing.

Oliver took one with the guys, a joking one of him trying to run while they all held him back. Then there were some of Oliver looking cocky while they all gaped at him. Oliver took some with Jake, of them pushing each other and laughing, doing the corny Zombie Slayer pose, and one with sunglasses on, attempting to look like James Bond.

By the time they finally reached the reception, Oliver and Lily were ecstatic to see their babies again, cooing and making funny faces at the twins.

"And now Lily and Oliver will share their first dance as a married couple!" announced the DJ.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Eyes glistening with happy tears, Oliver and Lily shared a deep kiss as they were joined by other couples on the dance floor, including Miley and Jake.

As Lily thought back on all of the times she'd had with Oliver, she saw their song was true. She was everything she was because he loved her.

And when Oliver smiled down at Lily, she knew the same was true for him. They made each other complete with their love.


	2. Everything'll Be Allright

"Now it's time for Lily to throw the bouquet! So all you unmarried ladies, gather round!" announced the DJ. Lily was standing with a silly grin on her face as the photographer stood at the ready. With a screech and a beaming smile, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

She whipped around it to see it fly right into Miley's hands. "OH MY GOD! LILY, I ACTUALLY CAUGHT SOMETHING! I NEVER DO THAT!"

Lily ran over to hug her while Jake looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Right after the bouquet, while everyone was already paying attention, they did the garter belt. Jake immediately caught it, because he didn't want anyone touching his girlfriend. Directly after that, they did the cake.

Lily and Oliver posed, holding the cake knife over the huge, white cake. They cut it, grinning at each other and giving themselves each a piece. Oliver fed a piece to her gently. Lily smiled at him softly before letting out a snort of laughter and shoving her piece right in his face.

"MRS. OKEN, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" he bellowed jokingly, taking off after her through the reception. The photographer took pictures eagerly while the guests all laughed at the sweet, carefree couple.

Lily immediately grabbed Little Oliver for protection. "You kill me, you kill your offspring!" she yelled in a false villain voice. Oliver chuckled, taking the giggling baby from his wife and wiping his face off with a napkin in one hand.

The fact that his little son was dressed in matching tuxedo made several people coo as they watched Oliver play with his son, Lily smiling and tucked under Oliver's right arm.

"So Miles," Jake said as he approached her from behind, where she was watching Lily and Oliver with a sweet smile on her face. "Looks like we're getting married next, huh?"

"What're you talking about?" Miley said slowly. She suddenly looked angry. "Jake, I am not having a shotgun wedding if that's what you're thinking!"

"It's not like that, Miley," Jake attempted to explain, but his girlfriend had already stormed off. Jake sighed. Sure, he was an actor, but he really didn't want to live a life of constant drama! 

Lily and Oliver were dancing away, singing songs at the top of their lungs, having fun and rocking out, when they saw the confrontation between Miley and Jake.

"All right," Oliver grumbled. "Who's going after who?"

"I'll go after Jake and you go after Miley," Lily said, strutting toward her blonde best guy friend.

"Jake!" Lily said as she approached him. "What was that about?"

"I suggested that I'd wanna get married, and she freaked out, saying I was trying to get her into a shotgun wedding."

"Well, is that what you were trying to do?"

"No!" Jake exclaimed indignantly. "Well, at least I don't think so…"

"Jake, honey, that's not a good enough answer."

"To be honest, it's just…I can't figure out if it's really love or just teenage love. Cause I think I might be crushing on someone else. That's not good if you're having a baby with your girlfriend."

"Who is this girl?" Lily said, and internally added, _Where does she live cause I need to kick her ass._

"Swear you won't freak?"

"Swear on Oliver's life," Lily joked.

"It's…you."

"Wha? How? But-? She-He-You? Huhh?" Lily spluttered before gathering herself. "This is my wedding night, Jake. Why are you telling me this!"

"You asked!"

"Well, I didn't know it was this bad!"

"You promised you wouldn't freak!"

"What's goin' on?" Oliver asked, putting an arm around Lily's waist. She smiled at him and asked how things had gone with Miley. "She's all right. A little pissed, but not too mad. She wants to talk things out with you, Jake."

Jake sent Lily a deep look as he walked away and she groaned, throwing her head back.

"Lily."

"Yeah?"

"I heard what he said to you."

"Which part?" Lily sighed with exasperation.

"All of it."

"Oh. Shit."

"Yeah."

"So…what're you gonna do?"

"Who says I'm doing anything?" Oliver asked.

"The look in your eyes, ya donut!"

"Look, I won't do anything because I know he just has a little crush on you. He loves Miley, though, and things'll be okay in the end."

"Aw," Lily cooed, kissing him lightly. "You're the best hubby ever."

"You know it!"

"What d'ya say? Wanna go tear up the dance floor some more?"

"I was actually wondering where our children are…"

"They're with your mom. For someone so against me having them, she sure won't let go of them."

"I know," Oliver chuckled. "But it's actually nice to have some alone time."

"It seems we are alone," Lily joked, grabbing him by the bow tie and kissing him deeply.

"Guys?" asked a soft voice. They broke apart to find Miley standing there, her hair looking limp and her dress seeming to suddenly drown her form. "I think I'm gonna go home…"

"Miley, wait!" Lily called, grabbing her wrist gently. "What's the matter?"

"It's Jake. I think he's found someone else."

"Aw, honey," Lily cooed, hugging her friend fiercely. "Everything will be just fine. Don't worry about it. Plus, you've always got me, and Ollie, and the twins, who just love you, by the way."

"Thanks, guys," Miley grinned. "Maybe I will stick around."

"If you're aiming to piss off Jake," Lily said slowly, a sly smile forming on her face, "Dex from Bio has been checking you out all night."

"Serious?" asked a blushing but flattered looking Miley. Lily nodded and poked Oliver, causing him to nod as well.

"Well then," Miley said, tossing her hair back. "I'll be seeing you two later. Carry on with the make out fest."

Miley strutted off while Oliver and Lily blushed profusely.

Jake stormed up to them right as Dex and Miley were grinding on the dance floor to the song _Me & U. _

"What the hell is she doing?" Jake growled.

"Well, from what I can see, she's freak dancing," Lily said false ignorantly.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" Jake asked, turning on Lily angrily.

"No," Lily said sweetly. "You did. I mean, God, Jake, she told you she was pregnant like a week ago, you come onto me, and now you're jealous that she's with someone else?!"

"Just fix things," Oliver growled, nudging Jake toward Miley and Dex. "Everything'll be all right."

As Jake ambled away, Lily laughed, holding onto him around the waist.

"Love, I don't know how many times you've said that tonight."

"Neither do I," he chuckled, hugging her to him.

"Miley, we've gotta talk," Jake demanded, dragging her away from Dex, who protested. He seemed pretty drunk. Jake figured as much. No one else at Seaview would be dumb enough to flirt with Jake's girlfriend; he was notorious for his protectiveness of Miley.

"What, Jake?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry for suggesting that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever happened between us within the past hour needs to be fixed," Jake said simply, putting one hand on each of her shoulders.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting. Although when you do propose, try and be a bit more romantic," Miley joked, kissing him softly. As they began to dance to _Kiss Me _by Sixpence None The Richer, Miley sighed contently. Over Jake's shoulder she could see Lily and Oliver, barely even swaying to the music, just holding each other.

And, as Oliver had said so many times that night, everything would be all right.


	3. How Things Should Be

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God! I am so sorry for waiting for so long to update! I promise that I'll be very, very consistent from now on. I have a lot going on with school, but I'm going to try my absolute hardest to make time to write this story. **

"I'm just so nervous," Miley sniffled. Lily rubbed her friend's back tiredly, but kept the comforting smile on her face. The twins were sleeping, and Miley had come over in a hormonal breakdown. "And Jake is just being so insensitive to this entire thing! He's been freaking out on me every five seconds, and I just can't take it anymore!"

"But he was so good with me when I was pregnant," Lily said, her face surprised. "I can't imagine it being about the baby, can you?"

"I think it might be," Miley said. "Or maybe he's just not as into me as I thought he was."

"Miles, he loves you," Lily insisted. "Everyone can see it. He's probably just stressed out right now. I mean, look at me and Oliver. We love each other, but how many times has it looked like me and him are about to throw down?"

"Too many," Miley giggled. The baby monitor beside Lily began to go off, little crying noises coming from it. Lily gave Miley an apologetic look, getting up to go retrieve her crying child. Miley stood instead. "Do you mind if I get her? Good practice and all."

"No problem," Lily said, leaning back against the pillows contently as Miley walked up the stairs.

Minutes later, Miley returned with the little six month old, who was smiling up at her godmother. Miley grinned at the little girl, who was clad in a little pink onesie.

"I just love this little girl," Miley cooed. "Yes I do!"

"And that little girl loves you, too," Lily smiled. "And so will yours."

Miley patted her rounded stomach. "I hope so. I'm so nervous, Lily."

"That's understandable."

"I know, but..it all happened so fast. I mean, when it happened to you, I was surprised as it was, but when it happened to me, too, I couldn't believe it."

"I'm just glad I don't go to Mommys Gone Wrong School by myself anymore," Lily teased, nudging her pregnant best friend, who grinned.

"What's with Cecilia, anyway? Why does she hate you so much?" Miley asked her blonde friend. She was referring to a girl who made Amber and Ashley look tame at their new high school for pregnant teens and teenage parents.

"She's pissed because Oliver married me and Duke wanted nothing to do with her as soon as he knocked her up," Lily explained. "She's been like that since I started going there. When she saw the engagement ring, she immediately started hating me."

"That's just stupid," Miley scoffed.

"You'll have her mad dogging you soon, too," Lily laughed. "Jake's gonna get a ring on that finger, Miss Miley."

"I doubt it," Miley said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Aren't you two going on a date next weekend?"

"Yeah, but I highly doubt those are his intentions. Unless you know something I don't..."

"Nope," Lily said convincingly.

"Okay," Miley shrugged, bouncing Jailynn on her knee. "When do you think J.R. will wake up?"

Miley, Lily, Jake, and Oliver had taken to calling Oliver Jr. J.R. instead of the confusing Oliver or the, as Lily saw it, annoying Junior. The only thing that bugged her about the nickname was the slightly odd sounding "J.R. Oken", but she didn't mind too much.

As if on cue, the other monitor began to make screeching sounds, and Lily rolled her eyes affectionately. "There's my little monster."

"You called?" Oliver said jokingly as he entered the house, throwing his keys on the table.

"Hey, love," Lily said, giving him a light kiss. "I'm on my way to grab your son."

"_My _son? What did he do this time?"

"I'm kidding," Lily said.

"Hey Miles," Oliver greeted, kissing his daughter on the head. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," she said with a smile. "You and Lily are just so funny."

"How so?"

"You're just adorable. You're so...grown up. But so, so not at the same time."

"Um..thanks?"

"Your welcome. Where's Jake?"

"He got stuck talking to the Drama Club president after school, so I told him I would meet him here," Oliver explained. "How's Mommys Gone Wild school?"

"What's with you and Lily and all these weird names for it?" Miley muttered, then spoke up. "It's pretty good, so far. I'm getting a lot of good advice from the other girls, and a couple of the guys."

"Guys go there?" Oliver said, surprised.

"Yeah. The ones who end up with the kid when the mom bails, saying its too much and they don't want to put it up for adoption."

"Oh," Oliver said. "Are there any like...couples that go there?"

Miley could practically see the gears in his head moving. "No, not really. There's one, but they only have both of them there because they're twins..."

Oliver looked appalled with himself.

"No! I mean, it's mainly because the mom can't handle them. She has zero coping skills. Lily's just fine, Oliver, and everyone there thinks you're awesome because you love her and didn't bail."

"Yoo-hoo? Anyone home?" Jake called as he entered the little house.

"Hi, honey," Miley called back. He grinned at kissed his girlfriend.

"How're my three favorite girls holding up?" he asked, patting Jailynn on the head and then patting Miley's stomach.

"Very good, thanks."

Lily finally returned, holding little Oliver. "Say hi to Daddy, little guy."

"Lily," Oliver said seriously. "You've got to stop trying to make him talk. He can't even crawl yet."

"I can try," she pouted. Oliver chuckled and took his little boy from his wife, kissing her on the cheek.

Jake sat beside Miley, putting his arm around her and making Jailynn giggle while Miley smiled. Lily grinned as Oliver grabbed her hand with a smile. This was how things were meant to be.


	4. Wedding Bells In My Mind

And I've been housing all this doubt,

_And I've been housing all this doubt,_

_And insecurity,_

_And I've been locked inside that house,_

_All the while you hold the key,_

_And I've been trying to get out,  
And it might be the death of me..._

_Be My Escape by Reliant K. _

The sound of two screaming babies was all that could be heard from the guest house. It was six in the evening, and Lily Oken (she still wasn't used to writing it on her essays and such at school) was attempting to make dinner and care of six month old twins simulataneously. Her husband was nowhere to be found, and the exhausted, sixteen year old mother of two was trying to keep it together.

Her blonde hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and she could feel her blue eyes filling up with tears of frustration. Throwing a dish onto the ground, the ceramic dish shattering into pieces at her feet, Lily sunk to the ground, her back against the cabinets, sobbing.

After five minutes of crying her eyes out to match her children, the front door swung open and hurried footsteps came running in. Lily peeked up to find her best friend Jake standing there, panting from sprinting.

"Lily! Are you all right? I heard dishes breaking and screaming..."

"I'm not okay, Jake!" Lily sobbed. "I'm terrible at this! I'm a horrible mother! I can't! I can't do this anymore! I'm exhausted, and I'm tired."

"Sh, Lily," Jake soothed, helping her off of the ground and hugging her to him. "It's all gonna be okay. Just breathe. All you have to do is breathe."

Lily took in a shaking breath, pulling out of her breakdown, only to realize that her babies were still screaming their little lungs out.

"Oh, my babies!" Lily exclaimed tearfully, running to wear they were in little play saucers.

"Here, I'll grab Jailynn," Jake offered, lifting the little girl up into his arms. He rocked her back and forth and she hushed down as Lily did the same with J.R.

"Thank you, Jake," Lily said weakly as J.R. began to fall asleep in her arms. "I kind of lost it for a second."

"It's all right," Jake smiled. "That's what friends are for."

She beamed at him before carrying her baby up the stairs to put him down to sleep.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

When Oliver came home two hours later, he found his wife asleep on the couch, her head in the lap of his best friend, who was holding his daughter while watching the news. He couldn't help the bitter feeling of jealousy that arose in him; the three blondes looked like the picture perfect family.

"Jake. Hi," Oliver said gruffly.

"Oh, hey Oliver," Jake said amiably. "Lily had a bit of a breakdown, so I came over."

"Why didn't she just call me? You know, her _husband?" _Oliver said angrily.

"I just heard it from the main house and ran over," Jake explained, defensive. "Swear it."

"Woah, woah," Oliver said. "You _heard _it? It was that bad?"

"Yeah, man," Jake said with wide eyes. "The kids were screaming and she was trying to cook dinner, and she got so fed up that she threw a plate on the ground. When I came in, the babies were crying, Lily was on the ground, surrounded by pieces of the plate, sobbing."

"I'm worried about her," Oliver said, anxiety on his features. "She's so stressed out all of the time."

"Well, it's understandable," Jake stated. "Teenage motherdom can do that to a person."

"I'll go put Jailynn in her crib, then take Lily upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver sighed, indicating for Jake to go home.

"All right," Jake said, slowly getting up and sliding Lily off of him. "I'll pick you up for school in the morning."

With that, Jake was gone. Oliver carried his little girl up the stairs, laying her in the crib and kissing her tiny forehead before going back downstairs and lifting up his sleeping wife with a slight groan.

"Hm?" she mumbled, waking up.

"Sh, Pretty Girl," Oliver murmured. "Go back to sleep."

"Hi Ollie," Lily said sleepily with a small smile. He put her on the bed gently.

"Hi, Love," he grinned. "You need some rest. Go back to sleep."

He went to leave the room, opting to do his homework downstairs.

"I love you, Oliver," Lily whispered.

"Love you, too," Oliver said back before closing the door gently and leaning his back against it.

This was harder then he thought it would be.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

The next morning, Lily awoke confused. She was still in the navy blue, terry cloth sweatsuit she had worn around the house the day before, but was in her bed. Oliver wasn't with her; in fact, his side of the bed was still made.

She walked down the stairs in confusion, hearing no crying from either of the kids. When she entered the living room, Oliver was lying on the couch, sound asleep, with both of the twins in their little baby swings on either side of him, both asleep as well.

Lily smiled slightly, walking over and gently shaking Oliver awake. "Wake up, Oliver. School starts soon," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mmm," he groaned, sitting up with a yawn.

"Would you like to explain this?" she asked, gesturing to the twins and himself.

"They were crying a lot last night," Oliver explained. "I didn't want them to wake you, and I know the swings calm them down..."

"Thanks, hon," she grinned. "But really, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, Lil," Oliver interruppted her, "I do. You're exhausted. You need a break every now and then."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "What did Jake tell you?"

"That you had a breakdown yesterday," Oliver said, not missing a beat. "But Lily, he shouldn't have to tell me. You should have called me."

This got Lily riled up. "I didn't even know where you _were _Oliver! I never know where you are if you're not at home or at school!"

"No matter where I was, I would have come home!" Oliver exclaimed. "Because I love you, Lily! And I want you to be okay!"

"And I am okay," Lily said, her expression softening as well as her voice. "I promise, Oliver. It was a one time thing. Now go get dressed. You have a big test today."

Oliver kissed her lightly before going up stairs to get dressed. Lily sighed and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast before getting ready herself and heading to school with Miley.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Well, well, if it isn't Lily Oken," Cecilia Edwards sneered at the blonde as she pushed Jailynn's stroller into the school. Miley was pushing J.R., and the two girls exchanged an annoyed look.

"Just leave us alone, Cecilia," Lily said tiredly.

"Hm, for a girl with a husband, you're not very well put together," the black haired girl said coldly. "Just because you're married doesn't mean you should completely let yourself go."

"And yet she's still a damn sight nicer then you are," Miley snapped. "Now move, bitch, before I make you!"

"You're lucky you're pregnant," Cecilia said as Miley stepped in front of the stroller.

"No, slut, _you're _lucky I'm pregnant," Miley snarled. Cecilia glared at her and stalked back down the hall. Lily laughed, gaping at her best friend.

"Damn, Miles," Lily said, impressed. "That was intense!"

"I'm sick of her shit," Miley shrugged. "It's about time someone did something."

"True that," Lily nodded as they turned down the hall to the day care center. After saying goodbye to Jailynn and J.R., the girls headed to their English class, Miley waddling slightly.

They sat beside Trent, a sweet boy with an even sweeter baby girl named Jenny.

"Hey girls," he greeted with a tired smile.

"Tough night?" Lily asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," Trent said. "Jenny had a fever."

"Is she okay?" Miley asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's all right," Trent said. "My mom's taking care of her today, though, in case she has to go to the hospital."

"Well, we're here if you need any help," Miley offered. "If you need to take a day off, we'll get notes and homework for you."

"Yeah," Lily chimed in. "Babysitting help, homework help, anything. We've got your back."

"Thanks, guys," Trent said gratefully. "I might have to take you up on that."

"Please do," Miley said, ruffling his hair. "We've gotta stick together in a place like this."

"Too right," Lily nodded as Cecilia walked in and glared at her.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

After school, Miley walked out, surprised to find Jake sitting in his car, waiting for her.

"Jake!" MIley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna take you out to lunch," Jake smiled. "Hop in."

"Well, it's a bit hard to hop these days," Miley said, indicating her slightly protruding belly.

Jake laughed as she clambered into his car. He put on some music and listening to Miley sing, her voice beautiful as usual.

"Okay," Miley said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Jake said with a smirk.

"Aww, c'mon! You know how impatient I am!"

"Exactly," Jake teased. She stuck her tongue out and he laughed. Finally, he pulled up to a secluded section of the beach where a picnic was set up.

"This is where you took me in freshmen year," Miley gasped. "On our first real date."

"I know," Jake said with a smile. "It's how we got a fresh start before. And it's how we'll start new again."

Miley smiled, happy tears in her eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told," Jake said with a grin. Miley swatted at him, but he grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a sweet, slow kiss.

"I love you," Miley mumbled into his neck.

"Love you, too," Jake said, kissing the top of her head. How he had ever doubted it, he wasn't sure. But in that moment, Jake Ryan swore that he could hear wedding bells in his mind.


End file.
